You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe
by theshadowsdance4me
Summary: All he can see is green, green splashing over everything, green consuming everything. OriginalShipping, kinda one-sided?


You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe

Warnings/Spoilers: Slight yaoi. Angst. Don't like? Don't read!

Summary: All he can see is green, green splashing over everything, green consuming everything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Nor do I own the lyrics of the title, it's from The Sharpests Lives by My Chemical Romance.

A/N: Hola! I had so much fun writing this and I just couldn't resist adding in game quotes. Reviews would be rad. Enjoy! ( ´ ▽ ` )

-Alexandra 3

* * *

><p>He opens his eyes and all he can see is green, green splashing over everything, green consuming everything.<p>

Red blinks slowly, he is on his bed and he is sure the walls of his new room weren't green.

(He doubts his mom painted it over night. They were pretty tired after all the moving in.)

He sits up quickly and collides with something warm and solid.

"Ouch..." That was not his voice.

Glancing around he sees a boy, about his age, with spiky light brown hair and the most beautiful green eyes kneeling by his bed. His hands are covering his forehead. Red must've hit him.

He can hear him going off about how rude it is to hit people after they come to welcome you to the neighborhood and does Red's mom bake cookies cause the ones Daisy made were just awful and he really likes cookies. By now the boy's hands are being waved around in the air, but Red finds it hard to listen to his words when those emerald eyes are so mesmerizing that he can hardly remember how to breathe, let alone look away.

"Oh!" The boy says suddenly, standing up swiftly and leaning over closer to Red, "You have really pretty eyes."

Red feels himself stop breathing and his face flush pink. The boy must've noticed because his cheeks turn the same color.

Standing straight the boy rubs the back of his hand while sticking his right hand out to Red.

"I- Um- I'm Green. Gramps says it polite to shake hands with the people you meet," he adds with a smile.

Red can't possibly think of a name more fitting.

Taking Green's hand Red offers a shy smile and whispers, "I'm Red."

Green's smile grows and he wraps his other hand around Red's as he says, "Let's be friends."

Red's doesn't really smile much but for Green he gives the best one he has.

* * *

><p>He looks into his eyes and all he can see is green, green splashing over everything, green consuming everything.<p>

Red has just defeated the Elite Four but instead of finding Lance, he finds a totally different and familiar person.

"Hey! I was looking forward to seeing you, Red!" Green's smile is wide, excited.

"My rival should be strong to keep me sharp! While working on my Pokédex, I looked all over for powerful Pokémon! Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokémon type! And now! I am the Pokémon League Champion!" His emerald eyes show pride and Red falls for them all over again.

"Red! Do you know what that means? I'll tell you! I am the most powerful trainer in the world!" Green declares, happily.

"So let's battle, I'll defend my position with everything I've got!"

The battle is hard. Green really does give it his all and Red could see exactly why he is standing before him as Champion. But Red has a dream to fulfill and he trusts his team to pull him trough. And soon they're down to their final Pokémon.

It ends how it started.

Eevee is up against Pikachu just like all those months ago at Professor Oak's lab. With Red giving out silent commands and Green yelling, the battle ends just like it did all those months ago at Professor Oak's lab.

"NO! That can't be! You beat my best! After all that work to become League champ?" The despair is thick in Green's voice as Eevee is recalled to her pokeball, he falls to his knees. "My reign is over already? It's not fair!"

"Green..." Red whispers, taking half a step towards him, arm outstretched.

"Why? Why did I lose?" Green's voice is harsh and accusing as he looks at him and his eyes hold so much hate. They leave Red breathless, then green eyes are cast up to the ceiling, "I never made any mistakes raising my Pokémon… Darn it! You're the new Pokémon League Champion! Although I don't like to admit it."

A rueful smile plays out on Green's lips as he bitterly whispers, "Too bad Gramps didn't get to see how awesome I was... Congrats, Red. Smell ya later."

Green stands up and walks out of the hall without meeting Red's eyes or turning back. Red can feel his heart get heavy and a sense of dread fills him.

Red doesn't know how long he stands staring at the place Green held, arm still reaching out to someone that isn't there, when he feels a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Red!" Professor Oak is cleary surprised, "Where is that Grandson of mine? Well, no matter. Congratulating on being Champion!" Oak's smile is warm. Red feels like running. He lowers him arm instead.

Squeezing Red's shoulder a bit, the old man says, "I always knew you could do it. You must be so happy! Now let's get you in the Hall of Fame."

Red has everything he's ever wanted. So, why do Oak's words feel stolen? Why is happiness the last thing he feels? Why does he feel like taking back the last hour just so he can have Green look at him in the eyes again?

* * *

><p>He closes his eyes and all he can see is green, green splashing over everything, green consuming everything.<p>

(But since the beginning Green has always been everything, so this is not to different.)

Funny, he thinks, the only thing he saw seconds ago was blurring white.

(Although it's not really funny. Not really.)

And he never thought a color could bring so much pain. He drifts off, Pikachu at his side; dreaming in that hate filled green and icy blizzard white.


End file.
